Wind to My Cloud
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: Everyone thinks Amy is one of Sonic's rabid-fan girl...but is she really obssessed with him? Or is it really love?  First fanfic, plz review 3


Wind to My Cloud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog…otherwise Sonic would be with Amy by now :)**

**This is my first ****complete**** Sonic story. ****Through the Thorns**** is still being updated.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy stared out in the distance. She watched the clouds float freely through the sky, as if no wind was going to come by and blow them away. The clouds were so…optimistic.<p>

Amy sighed. She had tried to be optimistic as well, always hoping that one day, sooner or later, Sonic would come around and confess his love for her. And then they'd have a big wedding on the beach and…

Amy shook her head, throwing away all those romantic ideas out the window. Sonic didn't care, did he? Amy felt tears well up in her eyes. Why, why did Sonic insist on breaking her heart EVERY. F**KING. SINGLE. TIME. And it hurt, it hurt a lot. Why couldn't he understand that she was done with chasing him? Why did he have to always leave her in the dust, literally, when all she asked him if he wanted ice cream? The answer was so obvious. He hated her. He just wanted to avoid her…probably wished he never met her. He didn't want to be anywhere near her, as if she had HIV or "cooties".

But when he was around Rouge or Creams, he was cheerful and humorous. Why did he hate her so much? She hadn't done anything to him…all she wanted was for him to like her. For him to act normal around her. But no, he hated her. The worst part, Sonic didn't even give her the chance. The chance to show him who she truly was. What she was really like, other than a supposedly "rabid fan-girl".

She wanted to show Sonic the real Amy Rose. Only if he would give her the chance. Why did he hate her, when she loved him so much? She loved him so much, and all Sonic did was throw it in the thrash. She'd take a bullet for him, sacrifice her life for his. Why couldn't he understand that she wasn't obsessed with him…she really was in love with him. And it was stupid.

It was stupid to fall in love with a person when she knew it was always going to stay and remain one-sided. Forever. Amy quickly wiped her tears, which had started rolling down her cheek. She gave him her whole heart. All he did was toy with it, and then broke the pieces, leaving someone to fix them back together again. Amy could **not** move on as hard as she tried, because there was no more love to give to someone else. All that love had been given to Sonic, which was now broken pieces on the ground. Too bad the only person who could ever fix it was the destroyer himself.

So, Amy had reached a conclusion. She'd wait for him. Even if he took centuries…or even if he didn't care, Sonic was worth waiting for. Even if he ended up living his fairytale, it would be okay. Because, for some strange reason-Amy felt happy when she saw Sonic smile; no matter how depressed she was.

If Sonic ended up with someone else, that would be okay with Amy. Yes, it would crush her whole life…break her heart permanently. But, she'd live. She would live because Sonic now owned her life, and if he was happy-well who couldn't be happy?

Amy watched in the distance as Sonic and Sally kissed each other on the beach. Amy sighed sadly, already feeling a heartache arriving. Ah, the torture had begun. But Amy gave a faint smile. She could see Sonic smiling, his eyes shimmering full of…yes it was the same look she had given Sonic, love.

Sonic loved Sally. Sally loved Sonic. Amy loved Sonic…but she was the third wheel.

_Not if I can help it._ Thought Amy as she walked away from their Love Feast.

Amy swore to never chase Sonic again.

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride."<p>

Sally and Sonic rejoiced, as they held their hands and walked to their carriage awaiting them for their honeymoon. Amy watched from the distance, thank god no one was looking at her. Amy knew she looked like a wreck. Yes, everyone thought Amy was crying tears of joy or pride that Sonic got married. Everyone thought that she was over Sonic.

But no, like Amy had predicted, she was watching the one she loved…enjoy his love life. Amy was stubborn, and yes she could not move on. And Sonic didn't care. He didn't even notice. It was as if Amy had never existed. That deeply crushed her. But, she was broken enough already. Now, she was numb. She was numb to all the pain that Sonic caused her, now all she did was watch. Watch as Sonic enjoy his life. Because, he was that wind to the cloud. No matter how optimistic Amy would be, Sonic would eventually find her, and shatter her all over again. Yet how the clouds repeatedly continue to love and depend on the wind, so would Amy. Amy would love her wind to the face of the Earth, because he was her root to continue living. No matter if he knew it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>OW that was cruelty! D: I hated that story as much as I loved it. It was tragic, but that's why I loved it. I wanted to just prove a point that sometimes love stories don't end up the way you imagine it. I mean life isn't a fairytale. So, as much as I despise Sally, I really needed to write that. Also, this proves that Amy's love for him isn't obsession. It really is pure god damn love. I hate that Sonic doesn't realize how much Amy does love him, though. Well, thanks anyways for the reviews. <strong>

**Sorry for the bad ending, I know you guys expected something better. Believe me, so did I! But as I was writing this, I don't know, it just didn't seem to fit for a happy ending. Don't worry, read my story ****Through the Thorns****, believe me, that's a Sonamy story for surex33**

**Thanks for the reviews**** Till next time guys! **


End file.
